


How I Met Your Magi

by Smolragebaby



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, Ha!, M/M, Took me long enough to finish this, kinda OOC, needs some edits, not canon, you thought i forgot that title name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolragebaby/pseuds/Smolragebaby
Summary: Titus finally meets Judal under strange circumstances.Some swearing thanks to Judal.





	How I Met Your Magi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsukidemonwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukidemonwolf/gifts).



> So the person I am giving this to cosplays Judal and I cosplay Magi Titus. Since we are really good friends, we wanted them to be able to meet. Granted, they haven't really in canon and I'm not sure how they actually would take to each other. But I can dream.  
> Title courtesy of a clever remark by our Hakuryuu Ren cosplayer. Bless.

It was a pleasant day in Reim’s capital, Remano. Merchants went about selling their wares to the crowds of people pacing outside the plaza. The Senate building laying in the epicenter of the city, close to its citizens, was unusually silent. By the city’s current edge, a temple overlooked everything from the hillside which was home to Reim’s new high priest and his attendants.

Since the Senate was not meeting during the summer festivals, Titus was permitted to stay home until the main event of the summer’s festivities. The blonde elected to go through some of his mother’s old scrolls, filled with information of her journeys and magic. He could have simply gone through her adventures in his memories, but it was hard to directly locate everything he wanted to learn from his former mistress.

Sphintus had taken a medical case in a village only a week away from the capital, taking Marga with him. The Heliohapt doctor had wanted her to stay behind with him, for safety reasons. However, Marga was very persuasive for a young girl and Sphintus turned around and allowed her to tag along with him. With a kiss from his love and hug from Marga, the two had left two days previously leaving the blonde alone without someone to cuddle at night and another to read stories to.

Titus spent a considerable amount of time with his face buried in parchment, even when an uncomfortable feeling came over him. It was a small weight on his shoulders, though he didn’t mind it since it occurred quite often in that last few months with all the responsibilities of being Reim’s magi. The only alert that this was something to investigate was when footsteps from one of the attendants rushed towards his room, opening the door in haste.

 “Great Priest! There is a problem in the garden.” Titus looked up at the young attendant, setting the scroll down on his cluttered desk.

“A problem? What kind of problem?” He turned to face the young attendant.

“Someone’s managed to break the barrier to the garden! We have been trying to get them to leave. But they refuse.” Titus got up, grabbing his mother’s staff and followed them through the halls to a back entrance of the temple.

“Where is Muu and the other Fanalis?” Titus questioned.

“They’re down in the town, making sure criminal activity remains low during the first day of the festival.” The person stated as they led the young magi to the garden’s entrance. Other attendants and the one who managed their affairs, stood there as well.

“High Priest! Thank goodness, you’re here at least. An intruder broke the barrier and we could not get him to leave. We are unsure about how to go about the situation.”  

Titus pondered before heading inside, “If they’re strong enough to break the barrier then it is best you stay here just in case. Do not follow me, I will see what has happened. If I send a red light in the air, find Muu and have him escorted here directly. His djinn equip will be permitted should it come to that. But only, if it comes to that” 

He took a breath and stepped onto the lush grass beyond the door. He closed his eyes briefly from the intense sunlight. He had not realized how long he stayed shelter inside, but it had been awhile. Sensing a strange presence, he walked further into gardens with the intention of resolving this peacefully.

‘I should be more on guard… but they didn’t attack or hurt any of the attendants… maybe it’s not a huge concern’ He thought as traversed the gardens.

The strange feeling increased the deeper he went before he noticed black rukh floating close to him. He reached out to touch it, but it fluttered away from him. The closer he walked to the section with peach trees, the more he spotted the black rukh floating around. The pieces began to click in his head and he closed his eyes only to chuckle.

“Well, this is a surprise. I never thought I would get to meet Kou’s High Priest. Care to explain why you broke into my garden?” He looked up towards one of trees, looking at the figure half clad in black. Kou’s High Priest was perched upon a sturdy branch, ignoring the magi’s question, and eating some of the peaches from the tree.

“Aladdin said your name is Judal and that you’re a bit mean. You have been giving the attendants a hard time. But Aladdin can be wrong about first impressions. He thought I was a girl.” The only response was a bit snort when the older magi opened an eye to look at him. Titus pouted a bit as he was looking for a more verbal answer.

“You come into my country and break into my home. Are you seeking a war with Reim?” The other grabbed a few peaches before jumping down and looking over at Titus.

“I would, but a war with your country isn’t on my priority list. Hakuryuu would probably lecture me for trying to get you involved in a war.” He answered, munching down on one of the peaches.

“So… why are you here then?” Titus was not intimidated by the height difference, attitude, or the color that surrounded the other magi. Judal eyed him a bit, noting the lack of tension the other exhibited in his presence.

“I was bored.” He stated after swallowing some of the peach. Titus raised an eyebrow at the unorthodox response.

“So… you crossed borders, entered the capital of an enemy country, broke into its magi’s home… because you’re bored. That seems reasonable.” He crossed his arm.

“At least it is nice to know you enjoy the fruits of my attendants’ labors.” Titus looked up at the peach tree above him. Using a small amount of magic, he knocked multiple off, catching them before they fell to the ground. Setting the wand down on the ground, he sat.

“Care to sit and chat?” He looked up at Judal, holding out a peach to him.

“You want to talk to the person who broke into your house?” Judal looked at him as if he were mental.

“You’re one to talk. You broke in because you were bored. I might as well entertain you somehow. Plus, you are a magi as well. I know Aladdin and Yunan, I would like to know you too. Surely you could spare a few moments of boredom to speak and eat more peaches.” Judal took a moment to consider, the offer of more peaches being his main motivator. Electing to indulge the new magi’s curiosity, he sat across from the lad and took the offered peach.

“So, you seem to enjoy peaches.” Titus stated.

“Oh no, what gave it away?” Judal glance over after testing the peach he was given.

“Lucky observation.” The blonde replied, taking a small bite of the fruit. He swallowed.

“You mentioned Hakuryuu? Aladdin mentioned him briefly during our time at Magnostadt. What is he to you?” Titus asked curiously.

“Is this 20 questions or something?” He took a bite of his peach.

“You can ask me whatever you want after you answer mine first.” He retorted.

“I’m the guest, enlightenment me blondie.” The black magi leaned against one of the peach trees. Both stayed stubbornly quiet before Titus sighed.

“Okay. What questions do you have for me?” Titus waited for what prodding questions his fellow Magi has for him.

“How do you grow peaches in a place like this?” The blonde looked at him surprised but chose to answer.

“Well, my former mistress Scheherazade had been fascinated by what she could grow from former lands. So, she sectioned off a portion of land for cultivation. Since a lot of the attendants are magicians, we teach them magic and how to grow food. Water magic and light magic are mainly used. Judging by how much you are eating them, I would say they are doing quite well.” Titus happily boasted about the hard work they put into growing it.

“They’re good. Not as good as the one’s in Kou, much less the one’s Hakuryuu gives me, but they’re good.” He bluntly stated as he finished the peach in his hand.

“What’s going on in town? I passed by and there are a lot of vendors and similar bright clothes.” Judal’s tone changed a bit, enough for Titus to be curious if the other wanted to know.

“Reim has a lot of festivals for different times of years. During the spring, there is the Amor festival. That’s a few days. Divitiae, the festival of wealth, is one to celebrate the one’s monetary gain and wealth of your business. The first two days are spent shopping for gifts for both loved ones while ordering in waiting for those who cannot afford to. The third day is feast that is prepared in each section of the city in order to ensure everyone has food for that day. Since I’m the high priest of Reim, it is tradition that on the third day I bless the food and families of our empire. There is a lot of active music, dances and plays during these days. The fourth and last day is spent at home with family, bonding and sharing stories of times past.” He paused, checking to see if Judal was paying attention. The red eyed magi was staring intently at him the whole time, though it didn’t unnerve the blonde in the slightest. He continued.

“Legend says that a goddess disguised herself as an old woman to test her worshippers, who had amassed much wealth courtesy of her guidance. As the old woman walked through the town, she was given the cold shoulder when asked for food or assistance. Before her anger consumed her, a few poor families living near the outskirts of the main village took her in and shared what little they had with her. They sheltered her, fed her and ensured she was warm during her stay. The kindness showed to her eased her rage and she revealed her identity to the city. In horror, the normal towns folk begged for forgiveness. She said the only way for her anger to be further quelled was that the three days the poor spent assisting her were to be designated as a time to assist the poor and in need on the town while also circulating money to the small shop owners. Money to be spent providing clothes and other things while the third day was use to feed every mouth in the city. The fourth day was added merely to reflect on how lucky we are to have people who care for us and the situation we are in.” He heard a yawn from the other magi.

“What? Was that not an interesting tale?” The blonde questioned.

“It sounds stupid and like a few others I have heard from other places. Just an excuse to have fun and eat food.” He moved to lay in the grass. Titus was trying to understand his point of view.

“You must have an exciting life to find such stories boring.” He ate a bit more of the fruit.

“I got to do pretty much whatever I wanted growing up. Now, getting to spend time and cause chaos with Hakuryuu is fun to me. The life of magi. Wouldn’t you agree?” He watched the other’s face become solemn by his words.

“I have only been alive a short amount of a time, and a magi even shorter. I wouldn’t understand the grand adventures you or Aladdin get to embark on.” The words were tinted with sadness and regret as he gazed at the peach in his hand.

“That’s no fun. Live a little.” Determination to mess with the young magi became his sole motivation. He sprang up and grabbed the blonde by the arm.

“Come on. Let’s go.” He demanded, startling the younger teen.

“W-what!? Unhand me!” Titus didn’t have much of muscle to fight the other.

“Stop whining, it reminds me of Kougyoku. I’m not kidnapping you or anything.” He started dragging the new magi towards the back entrance of the temple.

“What are you planning?” He questioned.

“Nothing you wouldn’t enjoy. Just come on.” The grip on his forearm loosened a bit as Titus stopped fighting back, gaining a bit of curiosity for what Judal was thinking. They arrived to the back, witnessing the worried attendants pacing back and forth for their magi’s safe return. The magicians noticed the duo, becoming alarmed by the intruders hold on their magi.

“Release the High Priest, intruder.” The head magician took out their wand. Judal looked unimpressed, taking out his own and muttering something. The floor gained a gloss shine under the feet of all the magicians, except the magi. Judal strut forth, still pulling Titus next to him. As the magicians moved to block the two, each tripped and fell on the floor. Only then could they feel the cold sheet of ice laced on the ground.

“It is really alright. Please take care of the barrier.” Titus urged, not wanting any of them to get involved in a fight with Kou’s High Priest. They walked for a moment before stopping in a large open area of the temple.

“Jeez this temple is like a maze, where is the exit?” Judal complained, setting his free hand on his hip. Titus pulled his arm away, dusting off his robe.

“And if I don’t tell you?” Titus raised an eyebrow. Judal tsked at the answer.

“Hopefully you don’t mind a huge hole in your ceiling then.” Pointing the wand to the ceiling, he was beginning to chant before Titus grabbed his arm, tugging it down.

“Do you always have to cause property damage?”

“Wait! Let me think about it?” He paused. “Yes.” They stared at each other before Titus sighed.

“This way then.” Refusing to let go of the other, Titus guided Judal through the temple and his home. The black magi looked around at the architecture, intrigued by the differences between Reim and Kou. The polished stones and painted rims, detailing stories he likely was unaware of. The long scarlet rugs under their feet that they walked upon. It was different than Kou’s wooden structures yet just as elaborate with its own beauty and elegance to them. Titus was remaining civil, not wishing to start trouble between Reim and Kou over something he said and did.

Soon, the light greeted the two as did the stairs down into the town. Some people walked past Titus, bowing politely before continuing their business. He did his best to keep up appearances.

“So, what exactly did you have planned, oh High Priest of Kou?” He looked up at Judal. The other returned the look.

“I changed my mind. Show me what this festival is.”  Judal fully turned to the blond with a serious face. Titus questioned if he really had a plan or had just used him to get out the temple.

“Wait now! I thought you said it was boring!” He pouted.

“I said the story was boring. This festival looks fun. Show me blondie!” The young man commanded.

“My name is Titus.” The young magi noted, unsure if Judal was calling him that for the sake of annoying him or because he didn’t actually know his name.

“Okay, Titus, show me the god damn festival.” He inched closer to Reim’s magi. Titus didn’t back away when the other moved closer.

“Do you really want to walk around in that outfit?”

“Do I look like I give a fuck?” Titus stared at him for his use of the word. There wasn’t much he could do. In the short amount of time he had to acquaint himself with Kou’s Magi, he had learned one thing. That Judal was incurably stubborn. While it reminded him of Sphintus in a strange way, he knew he did not have the same chance of convincing the other. The bright side, he realized, was that he could get fresh air, see his country’s citizens, and be outside. Walking down the polished stone stair case, they stayed close to each other.

“I have money so if you would like something, do let me know.”

The city was bustling with vendors shouting for attention and people gathered in pockets on the streets. When they noticed their High Priest, they quickly moved to allow him and his guest through. The citizens looked excited to watch their magi wonder about among them. Most didn’t approach as Judal was slightly intimidating to the untrained eye, despite the fact he was too busy to be intimidating

The black clad magi looked at everything. The fairness and diversity amongst the people of Reim. The bright patterned clothes that draped over them. Even some of the jewelry worn by both men and women alike. He took in every sight and smell available to him. There were shops between vendors, each hosting its own wares with some on display in windows. Pausing, he noticed a certain type of item.

“We are going in there.” The blonde had little time to debate as he was pushed inside. The store contained a mixture of items from clothes to little glass sculptures. Said sculptures seemed to be what grabbed Judal’s attention as his eyes remained transfixed on the casing that separated him from them. Titus looked over his shoulder, spotting several carefully crafty animals. There were normal creatures like cows, birds and pigs to more magical creatures. Glancing at the black-haired man next to him, the blonde followed his ruby eyes to what he was staring at. A dragon sculpted in glass and carefully painted. The details were precise to the point that one could see how the scales moved along the body. It was perched triumphantly on rocks as if it had won a battle with another challenger.  

“Do you like dragons?” Titus asked.

“I guess you could say that. But this wouldn’t be for me.” Judal took a step back from the case.

“I just wanted to look at it. You should be showing me the rest of the festival. Come on.” He turned to walk back outside.

“Wait outside. I want to get something for Sphintus and Marga while I am here.” He smiled at the other. Judal begrudgingly went outside, leaning against the door frame while the blonde magi bought gifts for his loved ones. Judal stayed there, watching people pass by. He noted the differences between their people and his own. People in Reim tended to be more social compared to Kou, if their magi said anything about that. They also looked to be much more kind, helping others on holiday. Though he questioned if the only did on these days then ignored the problems the rest of the time. The thought escaped his mind as the smell of food nearby caught his attention. When Titus walked out of the store, Judal grabbed him by the shoulder.

“What is that smell?” He asked. Titus paused and took in the scent in the air.

“It’s a special type of bread we make for the holidays. It’s a bit sweet and sometimes people dip in fruit jam depending on the season.”

“Buy some for me.”

“But you just ate at least 10 peaches just from my garden. You cannot be hungry by now?”

“I am and I want food.” Pushing the blonde forward, the duo followed the smell to an outside food vendor. The people noticed their magi and moved out of the way allowing him and Judal through. The blonde was flustered by the attention. Judal kept him moving forward to the front. The couple operated the food vendor gasped and bowed slightly.

“Great Priest. We did not expect you to be out partaking in the festival! H-How can we help you?” The woman asked.

“Oh, we smelled the food you are making. Would we be able to buy some?” Their faces brightened at the request and they quickly went to work. Titus looked over at the other people in line, feeling a bit bad about cutting. He ushered the woman closer and whispered something before handing her money. She nodded graciously, accepting the cash before heading to her husband and whispering to him as well. The couple worked, giving the two magi a large portion of bread with several options for jams before turning to the crowd.

“We should get out of the way.” Titus ushered the black magi towards an area of tables. It gave them an opportunity to set the jams down. By color and smell, Titus identified the main berry or combination used with what was available. Tearing off some of the bread, the duo took turns trying them. A little boy came up to the two a moment later.

“U-Um High Priest! The man over there said you gave them money so we wouldn’t have to pay for it. S-So here!” He held out some coins for the blonde. Titus looked surprised and set down his bread.

“No. Keep your money. You can use it another time for something you want.” The magi offer a kind-hearted smile. Judal watched the interaction. Even this little boy held great respect for Titus despite him, from Judal’s limited knowledge of foreign affairs, only being a Magi for longer than a few months. The boy bowed graciously before running back to his parents, who seemed surprised when he returned with the cash yet offered joyful looks towards the magi.

“You could have taken the money ya know. I would have.” Judal stated, dipping some of the bread in a blue black tinted jam. Titus turned towards him.

“And that would be your decision. Not accepting it is mine.” He broke of bread and got some of the red jam before eating it.

“You’re too kind for your own good. So are your people. It’s almost stupid.” He looked at Titus tense up before noticing the stormy glint in otherwise sky blue eyes.

“Sometimes we do stupid things for what we love.” Titus sat up straight, putting his hands together.

Judal raised an eyebrow. “That makes you stupid.”

“Takes one to know one. You broke into my garden for peaches. That was stupid.” Judal looked at the blonde, not enjoying being called out on that fact.

“I could take you in a fight.”

“Are you trying to challenge me to a duel?”

“Hoe, I might be.” Titus stared at the older man.

“Someday maybe. There is still more of the festival, do you still wish to see it?”

“I told you to show me the festival. So, show me all of the festival.” He popped some bread into his mouth. Titus nodded and the two went back to eating their bread.

“Are you going to tell me who exactly Hakuryuu is, other than a prince of Kou?” He asked again, hoping for an answer this time.

“Only if you tell me who you bought those presents for.” Judal quickly retorted.

“Oh, Sphintus and Marga?” He paused, wondering how much Judal’s reaction would be worth seeing from the true answer.

“I met Sphintus at Magnostadt. He and I are currently a couple.” Titus didn’t see much change in Judal’s face. “You’re one of the few people who hasn’t looked at me as if I were disgusting for having another man as a lover.”

Judal swallowed the bread, “I was allowed to do whatever I wanted to whoever I wanted. Having a male as a lover isn’t anything new or strange to me.”

“So, is that what Hakuryuu is to you now?” Titus pondered.

“I guess you could say that. He is the only one who understands me.” The blonde paid close attention to the way Judal talked when referring to Hakuryuu. His eyes softened considerably and had he not know of Judal’s conflicts with his friends, he would have never guessed the person in front was truly capable of such things.

“Well… then it is a good thing I got this.” Turning away, Titus reached into a bag a kept hidden and pulled out a carefully wrapped gift. Judal seemed shocked by it, taking it from him.

“It’s the glass dragon from the store. I figured you were looking at it because of this Hakuryuu so I bought it for you to give to him.” He smiled.

“I broke into your home. Took food. Demanded things from you and you still went and got something for me. You really are too nice for you good, blondie.” Judal felt a little pang in his heart, almost touched that despite the problems he had caused, the other was trying to be nice.

“If I really thought you were a threat, I could have taken you on. But I would rather not start a fight with another Magi.” He glanced up at the other, attempting to make a threat before looking back down at the food. Judal looked at him a smirked.

“I’m still open to the dueling idea He grinned.

“I will consider it.”

The remaining bread was devoured before resuming their exploration of the festival. In the open plaza, musicians played traditional music while dancers moved about the area. There was no set pattern, those involved with dancing simply moved how they felt like. Crowds cheered and people filters in and out so others would have a chance.

“What is this anyway?” The ruby eyed magi inquired.

“Oh this? We just have it as a form of expressing ourselves through dancing.” He explained. “I have an idea! Come on!” Titus grabbed Judal’s arm, dragging him through the crowd towards the circle.

“I doubt this would interest you, but…” He unhooked the blue cape around him and folded it slightly before setting his mistress’ staff down carefully. Judal watched, eyebrow raised in slight curiosity. The crowd also seemed intent on watching as their empire’s Magi started to dance along to the music. For them, it only to a few moments to realize what he was doing with some joining in. Judal stood there confused. He backed away a little, but continued observing what was happening. Once the small group was established, Titus broke away from it. He picked up his things and went over to his guest.

“This is a traditional dance. It isn’t tied to any festival in particular, but it’s always fun to watch and participate in.”

“It looks complicated.”

“At first, it’s a little difficult, but it’s not that hard once you get use it. Do you want to learn?” Titus offered, looking at the other. He thought about for a moment, but shook his head. “Not really interested. The blonde pouted.

“Okay, then let’s go.”

The two re-entered the crowds. Judal was very vocal about any questions he had regarding different items, clothes, and other things which Titus was more than happy to provide answers and indulge the other’s seemingly endless curiosity. By dusk, Titus was thoroughly exhausted and trudging his way back to the temple, Judal in tow.

“I might have to break into your house more often.” He stated.

“If you do, kindly do so through the front door.” Titus sat on the step for a moment, making sure his presents for Sphintus and Marga were still in his possession.

“What’s the fun in that?”

“Not giving my attendants heart attacks.”

“Could break in through a window.”

“So long as our country’s aren’t at war, you are welcome in my home.” Judal looked at Titus, slightly puzzled.

“You really are too nice for your own good.”

“I guess I am.” He pushed himself back up and held out his hand.

“I was nice meeting you, Judal.” The blonde smiled softly. Judal glanced down at the hand before turning to stare at the blonde.

“Wish I could say the same.” He smirked.

“Rude. After I fed you and got you something for your lover.” The blonde pouted as the other magi began to fly off.

“Better luck next time, blondie!” He shouted before flying off and teleporting away. Titus stood there for a few moments before he headed inside the temple. ‘Let’s hope there is a next time’

 

**Author's Note:**

> The way it ended is literally because I am tired, it's finals and I couldn't think of what else to do. I might come back and edit it now that I will be home and have some time to relax. 
> 
>  
> 
> To contact me (if another way is needed) or see what I have done, here is how to find me.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://smolragebaby.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/smolragebaby/%20)  
> [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCO6UK9RAfnwSHTEw0xWXz_Q)  
> ALSO NOW ON COSPLAY, ANIME, ART, AND FANFICTION AMINO as Smolragebaby


End file.
